L's ReQuiEM
by MeWTh
Summary: Kematian... membawa nyanyian cinta ke telingaku... bisikan penyesalan dan harapan...


_**L's ReQuieM**_

"**RYUUZAKI!!**"

Matanya memerah, sudut bibirnya perlahan naik. Sementara tangannya yang menopang tubuhku gemetar, tak sinkron dengan seringai penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Senyum itu…

Kelopak mataku terasa berat, seperti debar jantungku yang melambat. Dan bersamaan dengan menutupnya mataku, senyum itu memudar. Padahal aku kalah, tapi aku… _Syukurlah_ perasaan yang hangat menyelimutiku. Mengantarkan aku pada batas waktuku.

xXx-xXx-xXx

Hujan – kesedihan… - angin – kesepian… - badai – keraguan… - bunyi lonceng – nyanyian… -

semua terdengar jelas di puncak pusat penyelidikan Kira. Ditempat aku mengejarnya, badai mengantarkan Requiem, lagu kematian dari lonceng pemakaman. Siapa yang akan mati hari ini? Apa yang akan mati hari ini? Nafasku sesak, kepalaku tak kunjung mendingin meski fisik ini telah kuyup oleh air hujan. Dan dia, dia berdiri disampingku, entah mengawasi atau menemaniku.

"**Sejak kau lahir, pernahkah kau berbohong?"**

Aku melihatnya terdiam. Udara berhenti bergerak seperti suara hujan yang ikut lenyap. Dunia bagai membisu, tanpa suara, menanti jawabannya. Begitu pula aku.

"**Apa yang kau katakan Ryuuzaki? Benar, aku pernah berbohong. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada manusia yang tak pernah berbohong. Manusia tidak sempurna, semua berbohong**"

Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan menjawab dengan menyertakan keadaan dunia pada dirinya. Aku menggigil, bukan karena hujan yang semakin bersemangat menghujam tubuhku dan dia. Namun pada apa yang dia katakan kemudian.

"**Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan yang akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai. Itu jawabanku**"

Aku tidak lagi melihat lurus ke wajahnya, apa dia berbohong lagi, atau dia berkata jujur. Rasanya…

"**Kurasa, itu penyebab kau begitu populer**" Aku melengkungkan bibirku, tapi bukan senyum. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang orang yang dicintai, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai siapapun. Sama seperti aku. Apa dia benar-benar akan berkata jujur pada orang-orang yang dicintainya?

Dia tidak menaggapinya, hanya berbalik dan berkata "**Ayo kita masuk**"

"**Kita basah kuyup**" Kita. aku dan dia. Kami berdua sudah basah dalam sebuah permainan dengan Kira dan L sebagai tokoh utamanya, Death Note sebagai alatnya, dan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Kami sudah basah, dan tak ada jalan keluar selain menyelesaikannya.

"**Ya**"

Dia tetap berdiri di sana, tidak segera berjalan masuk. Dia menungguku.

* * *

Raito duduk di tangga, melepaskan sepatunya yang menampung air. .Aku berdiri di belakangnya, hanya bisa menatap lekat pada rambut berwarna madu.

Aku benci saat emosi menguasaiku, mengacaukan semua logika, mengabaikan semua bukti dan membuat aku bingung. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali aku merasa sebingung ini. Bingung atas apa yang kurasakan.

"… _Teman pertamaku" Itu pernyataan yang kuberikan padanya. Dia menatapku, dan aku hanya dapat menyaksikan pantulannya di layar komputer yang hitam Sementara tubuhnya bagai terikat keras, dia diam dalam wajah terkejut.. Perlahan ikatan itu meregang, memberikannya celah untuk menyunggingkan senyum palsu. "Tentu saja, kau juga temanku Ryuuzaki"_

Aku menyingkirkan bayangan masa lalu dari kepalaku. Teman? Aku sendiri tidak yakin pada yang kukatakan waktu itu. Bukankah teman itu adalah jenis hubungan yang di landaskan kepercayaan?

Tidak, bukan… Bukan hanya teman, namun semua hubungan membutuhkan kepercayaan. Semua hubungan antar manusia.

Mataku menangkap kaki dia yang pucat dan meneteskan air. Kaki itu gemetar, sementara dia mengabaikannya, sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kenapa kau mengabaikan kaki, apakah karena kaki tak terlihat?

"**Hujannya tadi lebat sekali**" Mengatakan hal bodoh. Se-mati apa logikaku, mengatakan hal yang sudah diketahuinya.

"**Ini kesalahanmu! kau yang berdiri di luar sana, menantang hujan**"

_Dan kau datang untuk basah bersamaku. Itu keinginanmu bukan aku, jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku. Walau, aku yang memancingmu, kau sendiri yang sengaja memakan umpannya. Datang dan menemaniku di bawah hujan_.Tapi aku tahu, jawaban itu akan memancing perang mulut… lagi. Dan mengabaikan alasanku, memang aku yang bersalah. **"Itu benar. Maaf…"**

Kakiku bergerak sendiri, melangkah mendekatinya.

Teman, kata itu yang selama ini aku pakai di permukaan. Tapi itu masih tidak tepat untuk mendefinisikan hubungan antara kami. Sebagai L, seorang detektif, tujuanku adalah mengantarkan Kira ke tiang gantungan. Tapi sebagai diriku sendiri, L Lawliet, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjadi temanku. Orang yang membuatku marah, senang, kesal, bingung dan berfikir jelas pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aku menuruni tangga tanpa suara.

Rival. Itu hubungan antara Kira dan L. begitu pula aku dan dia. Tapi rival yang seperti apa? Seperti Mello dan Near? Tidak, persaingan anak-anak itu tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa. Mereka juga tidak saling memukul dan menendang seperti kami. Tidak pula saling melempar kata, dan rencana. Dan lagi, tidak seperti mereka, antara aku dan dia tidak ada kepercayaan, kejujuran. Lagi-lagi aku terjebak dalam pusaran pikiran yang membuatku bingung.

Aku berdiri di hadapannya, namun dia masih tak melihatku. Tak melihat orang yang kebingungan atas nama hubungan antara kami. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

"**Hh-**" Dia menarik nafas pendek saat handukku menyentuh kakinya. Dan aku mendapatkan seluruh perhatiannya "**Apa yang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?!**" mata terkejutnya, itu sama seperti yang kulihat saat kami terantai. Bukan mata saat aku pertama menemuinya di TODAI, bukan pula mata yang dipenuhi rencana setelah menangkap Higuchi.

"**Aku hanya ingin membantu mengeringkan kakimu**" sebagai ucapan maaf telah membuat basah karena menemaniku dalam hujan. Tidak, dari pada maaf mungkin, terima kasih. Tapi aku tak perlu menjelaskan padanya, karena dia pasti sudah memahami semua yang ingin kukatakan.

"**Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!**"

Lagi-lagi sebuah perintah. Dia selalu merasa dirinya superior. Sama seperti aku. Orang yang tidak pernah puas dan selalu menginginkan lebih, hingga kehilangan sesuatu dalam genggaman. "**Aku akan memberimu pijatan juga. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, dan aku cukup ahli**"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke dinding yang datar. "**Lakukan yang kau mau**"

Aku mengalahkannya kali ini. Kaki yang putih memucat seperti mayat, sensasi dingin merayapi jari ketika aku menyentuhnya. Kenapa kakinya bisa sedingin ini? Dan kenapa dia mengabaikannya. Dia pasti bisa merasakannya, walau tak melihat. Sekelebat bayangan menghampiriku. "Deg…!"

"**Oy!**"

"**Sedikit lagi**"

Dengan cepat ku usir ingatan masa kecil. Saat Watari 'mendongengkan' Kisah Cinderella secara paksa, sementara tangannya menekan kepalaku ke bantal, menyuruhku tidur. Pangeran mengenakan sepatu di kaki Cinderella. Anak-anakpun tahu, ada banyak wanita memiliki ukuran sepatu yang sama. Aku protes, tapi Watari hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Keajaiban cinta mengalahkan logika"

Air merambati rambutku, lalu turun, terjun bebas ke kaki yang ku sentuh.

Cinta?

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja, tepat ketika sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku. "**rambutmu masih basah**" Dia mengeringkan rambutku.

"**maaf…**"

Ada banyak cinta. Cinta kepada anak, saudara, teman, kekasih… tidak, aku tidak mencintainya dalam konteks yang sama dengan Misa-san. Aku tidak pernah berlari memeluknya. Saat melihat wajah tidurnya, belum pernah terbesit keinginan untuk menciumnya. Yang kuinginkan saat malam tiba dan dia berbaring di sampingku hanyalah dia terjaga dan berbicara, menemani mata terkutuk yang tak mau terpejam. Mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi dia adalah teman ngobrolku satu-satunya.

Usia kami terpaut 6 tahun 4 bulan, tapi kecerdasannya setara, mengabaikan kemampuan sosialnya yang menyebalkan. Aku tak pernah menjelaskan apa makna yang kusembunyikan dalam setiap perkataanku. Dia bisa menemukan, menangkap lalu mengembalikannya, kadang berkali lipat. Kesenangan yang kurasakan saat menangani sebuah kasus, bisa kudapatkan hanya dengan bersamanya. Sementara aku tidak bisa menembus pikirannya, tak tahu apa yang di rasakannya hanya satu yang dapat kupastikan.

"_Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan yang akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai" _

Dia tidak mencintaiku sebagai teman , sebagai rival, sebagai apapun. Dia tidak mencintaiku.

Aku memijat telapak kakinya yang mulai menghangat. Sementara hanya melodi kesunyian dalam ruangan, suara hujan bercampur angin menyatu dengan nafas tertahan. Apa nama hubungan antara aku dan dia?.

Ya, aku tidak mengetahui nama hubungan ini. Bahkan pada apa yang kurasakan. Namun…

Segala hal tentang Kira dan bukti-bukti yang ada datang dan berkeliling dengan cepat seperti angin puyuh dan aku berdiri di pusat mata angin. Terpisah dengan dia. Death Note… penggunanya adalah Kira. Dan itu membuatku bertemu dengannya, juga membuatku harus memilih antara sesuatu yang tidak nyata atau kematian.

Aku berharap dia bukan kira meski aku tahu dia adalah kira. Peraturan 13 hari itu akan mengubah segalanya. Begitu aku membuktikannya, aku akan tahu… akankah ada garis yang menghubungkan kehidupan kami atau justru terputus sama sekali.

"_Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan yang akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai" _

Apa dia tahu, penyangkalan demi penyangkalan yang dia lakukan telah membuatku semakin sesak. Andai dia jujur kepadaku…

"**Aku sedih**"

xXx-xXx-xXx

If you don't get close to others,

you won't be betrayed

and you won't hurt each other,

however you won't forget what loneliness is.

xXx-xXx-xXx

"HOOOIIII! sampe kapan mau gentayangan?" Seorang wanita berkimono hitam mengibas-ngibaskan 'catatan perjalanan' di tangannya. "Jasadmu sudah lama di tanam. Sekarang kau ini roh. Kalau terlalu lama di dunia kau bisa jadi Hollow. Dan kau akan berhadapan dengan Shinigami dari Soul society" Ada berapa banyak jenis Shinigami sebenarnya?

Aku melihat tanganku, transparan. Kakiku bahkan tidak menyentuh lantai. Meski aku sudah melihat Shinigami ketika hidup, tapi aku masih meragukan eksistensi roh. Hingga aku mengalaminya sendiri.

"Kau masih ada urusan yang belum selesai di dunia ya?" Wanita berkimono itu melihat dengan mata ungunya kesekeliling ruang utama penyelidikan kira. Tempat di mana semua anggota tim penyelidik dan dia berkumpul 10 hari setelah kematianku.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan wanita yang mengaku sebagai 'Soul Guide' dan berjalan menuju kursi yang selalu kududuki… ketika aku masih hidup. Kursi sebelah kiri, tepat di depan monitor utama. Aku duduk di situ, mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menoleh ke kanan.

Seperti biasa, dia duduk di sana. Kursi di sebelah kananku, yang diperuntukkan baginya. Hanya kali ini berbeda, dia diam menatap monitor, tidak bicara, hanya diam.

Ah, kalau aku masih hidup aku pasti akan berbicara padanya, perang mulut seperti biasa, saling melempar argumentasi dan ditambah bonus beberapa kali tendangan. Konfrontasi yang menyenangkan.

Itu jika aku masih hidup.

Dia menoleh. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Apa dia menyadari kehadiranku? Matanya menatap lurus padaku. Ada warna kehidupan dan semangat di sana. Bibirnya terbuka… "Kau bisa melihatku?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku berusaha menyentuhnya… tapi…

Sinar matanya meredup, bibirnya kembali terkatup. Dan tanganku melewati pundaknya, tak dapat menyentuh tubuh nyata. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini sudah mati, aku hanya roh. Mana mungkin dia melihatku. Lagipula apa yang kuharapkan dari orang yang sudah 'membunuhku'. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti di detik kematianku. Aku bersyukur dia yang membunuhku. Bukan sebaliknya…

"Dia memikirkanmu lho" Soul guide menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiran manusia. "Dia berdiri seharian di depan makammu, dia juga 'memohon' untukmu pada Pak Tua, dan kalau itu masih kurang, kuberitahu saja… dia ingin bertarung lagi denganmu. Sudah cukup? Jadi kapan kau siap pergi, masih banyak jiwa yang harus aku antar"

Aku tersenyum.

Terlintas lagi apa yang kulihat di detik-detik kematianku. Dia tersenyum, sementara tangan yang menopang tubuhku gemetar. Melihatnya aku langsung tahu. Hal yang ingin diucapkannya, melebihi kata-kata. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan untukku. Senyum yang mengatakan… "Aku adalah Kira"

"_Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan yang akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai"_

Semua bebanku hilang justru di hari kematianku.

Tentang apa nama hubunganku dan dia aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Karena sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa dia . dan apa yang kurasakan padanya.

"Antarkan aku…" Soul Guide melonjak girang mendengar permintaanku dan dengan segera menggenggam tanganku. Rohku melayang, ringan, tanpa beban.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat Dia…

"Sayonara… Raito"

xXx-xXx-xXx

MEW LAGI ERRORRRRRRR... my very first angst story , gara-gara komputer di rumah eror n udah mo 4 bulan ngga bisa di pake(true angst story of Neko Youkei). nasib jadi kucing hiksss TT... buat yang baca sweets ama radio m sabar ya,mew...

coz ini pertama kali mew coba pake deskripsi n 1st POV mungkin ancur lebur.

Saran , masukan, kritik n reviews please

(KITTY EYES)


End file.
